High school? WHAT?
by Malecwillnotdie
Summary: Valentines alive, Lake Lyn happens, he kills Jace and Runs, Clary meets Raziel. They are in hiding from Valentine, but no one said anything about high school? please R&R. I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1- WHAT?

**Summary**

Valentines alive, Lake Lynn happened. Jace is killed, Clary brings him back. Now they are hiding from valentine but no one said anything about this….

**Chapter 1 WHAT?!**

Mayrse did not just say what I think the said, That is it i have finally gone crazy! That must be the only explanation because Izzy is grinning like The Cheshire Cat, not that she knows who that is. Alec looks confused and Jace looking as if he wants to throw up, Boy do I know that feeling. "Please saying you're joking right," "No Clary I am not, the best place to go is someplace Valentine won't think of." She had to think for a moment, "but I just got out of that hellhole and you want me to go back?" Mayrse sighs " Yes ,Clary, we have to keep you safe and as much as you don't want to admit it you are valuable. With your rune power I'm afraid that Valentine will do anything to get access to such power. So again yes. You, Jace, Izzy and Alec will be attending high school. More specifically NYC high." Everyone let this soak in for a couple seconds, Jace spoke up first " Is it even a possibility to be in same classes as clary?" Oh, Jace always thinking of her. " Yes it is, I can get at least one of you in Clary's classes." Izzy spoke up "woohoo High school here I-I mean we come." All Clary could do was groan already anticipating the early hours while Izzy made sure she looked like perfection, or at least as close as you can get.

Outside the library she stood there waiting for Jace, "hey, Clary you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just scared, my high school experience was always awful. People picked on me, they called me a freak, friendless art nerd. They even went to the point of saying I would die alone."

Looking up she saw that Jace's face was hard and impassive, she knew this was his way of hiding emotion. But upon looking at her his face softened, "Clary, you know that none of those things are true. besides you have me, your handsome, good looking kick butt boyfriend. And you're not the same Clary I met 2 Months ago."

"Do you really mean that?" "Of course I-," He was cut off by her wrapping him in a bone crushing hug, "I love you Jace Herondale." looking loving down on her," I love you Clarissa Morgenstern."

They stood that way for a while. Jace tipping her head so he could look her in the eyes before he kissed her. The kiss was sweet and loving, they stood that way for a while too.

_******TIME SKIP*******_

I've been sitting here for 2 hours while Izzy plans our outfits for tomorrow. UGH! "Clary are you even listening I want you to wear white pants with this black halter top.

"Izzy that looks like a second skin"

"Clarissa Adele Morgernstern, you will be wearing this whether you like it or not!" Clary couldn't help but wince at the use of her full name. "Fine Izzy is that all? Can I go?" Izzy sighed "Fine but I want you in my room at 5 o'clock sharp, ok?" She didn't even bother with, she was so tired she that she just skipped dinner and went to bed.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Snuggling into him she fell asleep.

_******TIME SKIP******_

"Shhh Clary it's ok ,you're in the Institute, going to be fine, you are safe." Not saying anything incase the nightmare decided to resurface and haunt her more, she just buried her head in his shoulder and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Clary's PoV**_

Walking into NYC High, she could feel the eyes of those in the office on them. "Hello, my name is Clarissa Fray, I was a student here last year. May I have my schedule as well as Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale."

"Oh, yes your information was transferred here yesterday…. Alexander, Isabelle, Jace, and Clarissa, here are your schedules and a hall pass. Clarissa I assume you can show them where to go."

"Yes thank you m'am. O.K. guys we have physics together." Walking into the class, everyone stops and looks up. You could see multiple expressions run across peoples faces recognition, jealousy, and want. "You must be our new students, please introduce yourself and something about you." Looking at all of us, Izzy goes first. " Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I can't wait to be you friend." A girl, Wait thats sarah raises her hand "Isabelle where did you get your boots, I just love them."

"Thank you but that my secret." Alec went next, "Hi I am Alec and Isabelle is my sister, No questions please." With that comment everyone laughed.

"Hello, my name is Clary and I used to go here," recognition flashed across Sarah's face. "Looks like Carrot Top is back." Everyone started laughing and Clary could feel herself turning red. At last Jace went, Emotions passed over peoples faces at lightning speed. "Hello I'm Jace," nothing more. "Jace," it was Sarah "would you by any chance want to go get coffee sometime." Nothing could stop the red that flashed across my vision.

"I'm sorry no, I have a girlfriend." Looking intrigued," Really and who would this girlfriend i might ask." Smiling ruefully he responded "Clarissa Fray." In their foreplay you could see Sarah's smiling but when he made that comment it slipped off her face like melting butter. "well who is this clarissa, such a dull name by the way." Jace smirked in that all knowing way," the one that you refer to as carrot top." Looking down at her sketchpad, she could feel her cheeks heating up at the attention. Sarah suddenly stood up,"You did not just stand me up for that UNDATEABLE FREAK!" She didn't get far with her insults, because the teacher interrupted her.

The rest of the class went surprisingly well. "Ugh! I can't stand Sarah, shes always so cocky." "Hey, clare-bear you know I would always stick up for you. You're my girlfriend, I wouldn't leave you for anything you know." Wrapping his arm around her waist, she buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you Jace Wayland, Lightwood, Heronalde." "I love you too, Clarissa Fray, Fairchild, Morgenstern."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note**_

_**I know you guys waited long for the second chapter and I just would like to thank those who reviewed and those who are now following my story….**_

_*****JACE PoV*****_

"Hey ,Jacey, do you want to come to the party I'm throwing this weekend?" ugh, Clary's right he can't stand Sarah. "I'll go only if you make a deal with me. And that is if my family can come." "Yeah thats fine, Alec and Isabelle can come." She smiled and I think it was to be seductive. "No, I mean all my family Clary included." Sarah looked like she got shot in the face "Ugh, fine you can bring carrot-top." "Great I'll see you Saturday."

_*******TIME SKIP*******_

"Guy's get ready, this weekend we are going to a party," Clary looked at him suspicious. "Who's Party?" He couldn't help but hesitate, "Um, Sarah's." Clary visibly paled and ran out. He watched her for a second then grabbed their stuff and ran after her. No matter how fast ran though, he couldn't catch her. Everytime he got close to her she'd turn and run another direction. He could tell she knew these halls and possibly ran out far more often than he thought. "Clary wait!" He was catching up until she ran into the bathroom. "Dammit Clary." Checking to make sure no one was in there, he ran in to see Clary curled into a ball crying. "Oh, Clary I'm so sorry. If you don't want to go we don't have to." He wrapped his arms around her small form. "No, Jace it's fine we can go," he looked at her, "really?" She nodded, "We can go demon hunting afterward." She perked up slightly, "Yes definitely, we are absolutely going to Pandemonium after the party." He laughed slightly, "Ok, we can go to pandemonium."

_******SATURDAY NIGHT****CLARY PoV******_

"Izzy come on we don't have all day, hurry up." Izzy was currently picking out Clary's outfit for tonight. "Fine I'm almost done give me a sec." Izzy came back with THE black slip, fishnet tights, and black stiletto boots. "Isn't that the same thing I wore to Magnus's party?" "why yes how very observant of you, now go get changed, I want to make you as irresistible as possible. Jace is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." Clary didn't say anything and just sat there while Iz did her hair.

Walking away from Izzy, finally free from her grasp. Down the hall, she knocks on Jace's door. "Jace it's Clary." Jace opened the door, eyes roaming up and down her body, lingering on her exposed legs. Grabbing her wrist Jace pulled her in his room, closing the door and pushing her up against it. After he locked it and turned back, his irises were swallowed up by the pupils. "Jace," she whispered, "are you ok?" he didn't respond he just put his hand on both sides of her head, leaning into them his lips were mere inches from each other.

_******JACE PoV******_

__He was getting ready for the party, which for him was mainly meant finding as many places to stash weapons on his person. Laying out his assortment of knives, swords, and other blades trying to decide which ones to take. He was shaken out of his thoughts by someone at the door. "Jace it's Clary." Clary! Opening the door he sees her in the same outfit she wore at Magnus's party. Looking up and down, he lingered on her pale legs. Without saying a word he pulls her into his room. Closing the door he leaned into his hands which were on either side of her face. Clary looked up at him "Jace are you all right?" "I'm anything but ok." He leaned in further to where their lips were millimeters apart. "you should probably tell me not to do this," he said echoing his words from a few weeks ago. Unlike then clary had to tease him, "You're right you should stop, I wouldn't want to keep Izzy and everyone else waiting." Without another word she sauntered out of his room. Grumpily, he walked to the elevator when Izzy saw them she looked from Clary to him and then laughed. "Is jacey a littl egrumpy because he didn't get some." She then turned to Clary, "See I told you he would have a heart attack." Clary smirked, "Wait, you guys bet if I would try to get with Clary?" "No Jace we simply said you would want to."

Walking to Sarahs party, Jace mentally prepared himself for girls throuwing themselves at him and more importantly for Clary's sake. He braced himself or any comments that might be given. Iz knocked on the door, one of Sarahs cronies answered it. "Hey, come in, Grab a drink or whatever."

"Lets go the sooner we go the sooner we can leave," Izzy said. Wlaking in you could hear the music pounding at an almost painful volume. Oh no here comes Sarah, "Hey Jacey you made it," leaning in so only he could hear, "Why don't you ditch the slut here and come join me upstairs." Ugh! Jace couldn't believe her nerve, "The only sluts here are you and your little band of followers. Come on guys lets just go to pandemonium."


	4. Chapter 4

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ MY STORY. CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE CAME OUT AND I HAVE BEEN READING NON-STOP. ALMOST 800 PAGES IN 2 DAYS. NEW RECORD ANY WAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_

_******AT PANDEMONIUM CLARY******_

The music was playing loud and bodies were gyrating to the beat. "Can I please be the bait this time?" Alec spoke up first, "Sure I know you've been practicing." She didn't even bother with a response and walked to the dance floor. Feeling the music all around her she started moving her hips to the beat. Not long after she felt a pair of hands on her hips. "Hey there sweetheart, what are you doing dancing by yourself?" In an attempt to be seductive, "The question is what are you going to do about it?" He didn't say anything, he just dragged her to the storage room where she met Jace. Pinning her to the wall, " Heres what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Valentine has a message for you," speaking in a low voice, "No matter how far you run, no matter how well you hide, he will find you and finish what he started once and for all.

Without thinking she grabbed her seraph blade and forced it upwards stabbing the demon in the stomach. "NAKIR," Stabbing it one last time, the demon folded in on itself and returned from whatever unworldly realm it came from. Feeling drained not physically but emotionally, she curled into a ball with her head between her knees. And stayed for god knows how long.

_******JACE PoV******_

He didn't like this and all he could do was sit aside. Why did Clary have to be bait. He felt as if something bad were about to happen and all he could do was watch as Clary moved her hips to the beat. A pang of jealousy went through him as a pair of handsnsnaked around to rest on her hips. He should be the one with his hands on her hips. She should be dancing with him. He was watching as she turned and said. He was watching as they turned and walked into _their _storage closet.He sat there waiting for her to come out, but after about 20 minutes she was still in there. "Alec I don't like this she's been in there for over 20 minutes."

"Maybe we should go check on her." Nodding we started making our way towards the closet. He barged in, "Clary are you all right? Clary?" When he heard nothing he turned to walk out. When he was walking out he heard a really quiet, "Jace," looking around he a small curled up ball. "Oh Clary, what happened?" He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Clary will you please tell me what happened ."

"Valentine found me, he will always find me no matter what." Finished she started sobbing into his shirt. "Oh Clary, I am so sorry we should never have come." She didn't say anything. With every sob that racked her body he felt his heart break more so.


End file.
